militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
78th Air Base Wing
from 78th Security Forces Squadron while participating to a training scenario.]] The 78th Air Base Wing (78 ABW) is a wing of the United States Air Force stationed at Robins Air Force Base, Georgia. The 78th ABW acts as the host unit at Robins. Units 78th Civil Engineer Group (78 CEG) Communications Directorate (78ABW/SC) *Operations Division (78ABW/SCO) *Special Missions Division (78ABW/SCP) *Resource and Planning Division (78ABW/SCX) 78th Mission Support Group (78 MSG) *78th Logistics Readiness Squadron (78 LRS) *78th Force Support Squadron (78 FSS) *78th Security Forces Squadron (78 SFS) 78th Medical Group (78 MDG) 78th Operations Support Squadron (78 OSS) 78th Contracting and Comptroller Squadron (78 CCS) History : For additional history and lineage, see 78th Fighter Group Air Defense Command On 24 September 1948 the 78th Fighter Wing was established at Hamilton AFB, California by the Hobson Plan, with the 78th Fighter Group becoming a component of the wing, controlling its flying resources Redesignated the 78th Fighter-Interceptor Wing in January 1950 as part of Air Defense Command. The group's squadrons (82d, 83d, 84th FIS) flew numerous interceptors for West Coast air defense. Inactivated on 6 February 1952 as part of a reorganization of ADC, its operational element was replaced by the 4702d Defense Wing. Its support elements were replaced at Hamilton by the 566th Air Base Group the same day. This group was redesignated the 566th Air Defense Group and assumed operational responsibilities at Hamilton on 16 February 1953. On 18 August 1955, the 566th Air Defense Group was replaced by a former element of the wing, the 78th Fighter Group (Air Defense). In 1956, it was decided to elevate the operational units at Hamilton back to a Wing level, and the wing was reactivated, with its operational squadrons still controlled by the 78th Fighter Group. The group component of the wing was considered to be a redundant level of organization by the late 1950s, and the 78th FIG was inactivated on 1 February 1961, with its flying units being directly assigned to the Wing. The 78th Fighter Wing was the host unit at Hamilton until it was inactivated in 1969 in another effort by the Air Force to close the facility, as well as the lessened need for aircraft air defense in an age of ICBMs. Air Training Command The 78th Flying Training Wing replaced and absorbed resources of the 3560th Pilot Training Wing at Webb AFB, Texas, on 1 December 1972. Squadrons were 82d, 83d, 3389th Flying Training Sqdns. The wing performed pilot training for both USAF and allied officers. In 1977 the end of the Vietnam War meant a decrease in the need for Air Force pilots and Webb AFB was closed. The 78th FTW was inactivated. In 1989 the Dutch government allowed USAF to upgrade its headquarters unit at Soesterberg AB from squadron to group status. The story goes that the USAF wanted to change the 32d into the 78th TFG but that the Dutch government didn't allow another number as not to stir up the people who were against the American presence in the Netherlands. Robins AFB Since its reactivation in 1994, the 78th Air Base Wing has provided host services and support for the Warner-Robins Air Logistics Center and its tenant organizations. Lineage * Constituted as the 78th Fighter Wing on 24 September 1948 : Activated on 16 November 1948. : Redesignated 78th Fighter-Interceptor Wing on 20 January 1950 : Inactivated on 6 February 1952 * Redesignated as 78th Fighter Wing (Air Defense) on 14 September 1956 : Activated on 18 October 1956 : Inactivated on 31 December 1969 * Redesignated 78th Flying Training Wing on 14 April 1972 : Activated on 1 December 1972 : Inactivated on 30 September 1977 * Redesignated 78th Air Base Wing on 16 September 1994 : Activated on 1 October 1994. Assignments * Fourth Air Force, 16 November 1948 : Attached to Western Air Defense Force, 10 November 1949 – 31 July 1950 * Western Air Defense Force, 1 August 1950 - 6 February 1952 * 28th Air Division, 18 October 1956 * San Francisco Air Defense Sector, 1 July 1960 * 28th Air Division, 1 August 1963 * 26th Air Division, 1 April 1966 * 27th Air Division, 15 September 1969 * Tenth Air Force, 19 November-31 December 1969 * Air Training Command, 1 December 1972 – 30 September 1977 * Warner Robins Air Logistics Center, 1 October 1994 – Present Components Groups * 78th Fighter (later, 78th Fighter-Interceptor, 78th Fighter) Group: 16 November 1948 – 6 February 1952; 18 October 1956 – 1 February 1961 * 78th Air Base Group (later 78th Combat Support Group, 78th Air Base Group): 16 November 1948 - 6 February 1952; 18 October 1956 - 31 December 1969; 1 September 1972 - 30 September 1977 * 78th Maintenance & Supply Group (later 78th Logistics Group): 16 November 1948 - 6 February 1952; 8 July 1957 - 1 February 1961; 1 August 1998 - 19 September 2002 * 78th Station Medical Group (later 78th Medical Group, 78th USAF Hospital, 78th Medical Group): 16 November 1948 – 6 February 1952; 18 October 1956 - 31 December 1969; 1 October 1994 – present * 78th Support Group (later 78th Mission Support Group): 1 October 1994 – present Squadrons * 82d Fighter-Interceptor (later, Flying Training): 1 December 1972 – 15 June 1976 (attached 9 January 1957 - 1 July 1960) * 83d Fighter-Interceptor (later, Flying Training): 1 February 1961 – 1 July 1963; 1 December 1972 – 30 September 1977 * 84th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron: 1 February 1961 – 31 December 1969 * 3389th Flying Training Squadron: 1 January 1974 – 30 September 1977. Stations * Hamilton Air Force Base, California, 16 November 1948 - 6 November 1952 * Hamilton Air Force Base, California, 18 October 1956 – 31 December 1969. * Webb Air Force Base, Texas, 1 December 1972 – 30 September 1977 * Robins Air Force Base, Georgia, 1 October 1994–present Aircraft Operated * P-51 Mustang (1949–52) * F-84 Thunderjet (1949–52) * F-89 Scorpion (1951–52, 1956–59) * F-86 Sabre (1956–58) * F-102 Delta Dagger (1957–60) * F-104 Starfighter (1958–60) * F-101 Voodoo (1959–68) * F-106 Delta Dart (1959–60, 1968–69) * T-37 Tweet (1972–77) * T-38 Talon (1972–77) * T-41 Mescalero (1972–73) See also * Aerospace Defense Command Fighter Squadrons References * * * * * * United States Air Force Historical Research Agency Research Division, Organizational History Branch External links * Robins AFB Home Page Category:Military units and formations in Georgia (U.S. state) 0078 Category:Aerospace Defense Command units